


One Devil for Another

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drinking, F/M, Some Fluff, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Your brothers think it's a good plan to send you away to somewhere Lucifer can't reach you. Little did they know, they were sending you straight to another one.Set in season 4. Ish.





	One Devil for Another

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one bouncing around in my WIP's collection, collecting dust and figured it'd give me something to bust through my writer's block for the many others I'm working on. 
> 
> If there are any other fics that are out there like this, I am not copying you and didn't know there were any that were similar.

"You gotta go, sis," Dean pleads. "It's not safe here for you anymore."

  
"No," you argue, "not without saying goodbye. I can't... I can't leave him."

  
"(Y/n), we're running out of time," the urgency in Sam's voice kills you, but you weren't going anywhere. Not without saying goodbye to Gabriel. "The longer we're all together, the easier it'll be for Lucifer to get to us. I'm sorry. There's no time."

  
Castiel drops the last of the ingredients into the bowl, nodding to Sam and Dean. You hug your brothers as Castiel chants in the background, and then with a flash, you're gone.   
"Heyy sugar..." Gabriel appears behind the Winchesters in the dingy hotel room, holding strawberries, whipped cream in a spray can and chocolate syrup. "Where is she?" The temperature in the room drops drastically, and the food disappears from his hands. "What'd you two numb skulls do? (Y/n)?! Come on out, sweety, fun's over."

  
Castiel is a fierce warrior of the Lord but he was trembling on the inside, wary of the archangel's wrath. It was ill-advised to come between an angel and their mate, and he and the Winchester's had done just that.

  
Sam clears his throat, having gathered the courage to confess.

  
"We did a spell that... that sent her away. To keep her away from Lucifer."

  
Thunder rumbles overhead and the lights flicker ominously in the room, the shadows revealing Gabriel's massive wings.

  
"It was for her own protection," Cas intervenes, ready to fight his brother to protect the Winchesters' if need be. "Would you rather her be here and at Lucifer's mercy? Have him use her as his vessel? Do you want to have to be the one to end her life in order to kill Lucifer?"

  
"You might as well put my own blade through me, Cassie. Because you've started something you can't finish."

  
With a foreboding clap of thunder, Gabriel's gone.

  
~^^~

  
"Son of a bitch!"

  
Landing on your face on the cement was a rather unpleasant way to start your new life off. Not that there was much of a life to speak of anyway. You were completely on your own here.

  
"Well, don't you have quite the mouth on you?"

  
Looking up, you acknowledge the owner of the British voice and are met with a charming looking man with deep, dark brown eyes, pitch black hair, and a blinding white-toothed smile. He's holding a hand out, and cautiously, you accept it. You're helped to your feet, still suspicious of his kindness.

  
"My, my. You're a pretty little thing. Have to admit you're not the first woman to fall at my feet."

  
"Do you always talk this much?" His brows raise and his delighted laughter fills the air, catching passerby's attention. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

  
Tall, dark and handsome holds his hand out again, and tentatively, you reach out and shake it.

  
"My apologies. I forgot my manners. Lucifer Morningstar."

  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

  
"Beg pardon?"

  
"Nevermind. Uh, strange question. Where am I?"

  
'Lucifer' looks baffled. "The city of Angels, of course. How do you not know where you are?" You sigh and run your hands through your hair. "Long story?"

  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

  
"I'm the Devil, luv. Try me."

  
_What have my brothers' gotten me into?_

  
Stupidly, you follow the proclaimed devil into the building he just walked into.

  
Lucifer is already downstairs, and once he notices you've followed him in, holds his arms out to his sides.

  
"Welcome to Lux," he calls up to you.

  
You and your brothers had conned your way into some sweet places before, but they were _nothing_ compared to this. Luxurious couches were scattered strategically around the club's main floor and stages for people to dance on, _plus_ the most expensive bar you've ever seen make up the rest of the scenery.

  
Eat your heart out, Dean. Wish you were here.

  
"Come on down, luv. I won't bite. Unless you ask."

  
Again, your body seemed to have a mind of its own as you took the steps slowly, making your way down to him. Lucifer's seated himself on a white, half-moon couch and pats the spot next to him.

  
"Tell me, my dear," he begins, leaning in, "about this unbelievable story of yours."

  
"I'm not from around here."

  
"That much is obvious."

  
You raise a brow, and he puts his hands up in an apology.

  
"Like, _really_ not from around here. My brothers' sent me away to protect me, and were told they couldn't know where I was going so that the... person I'm being hidden from can't find me either."

  
"Are your brother's that weak that they cannot take care of this person themselves?"

  
You bristle angrily, stiffening your spine and sitting ramrod straight, leveling him with your best Winchester glare.

  
"My brother's are the best goddamn hunters in the world. But, even they're no match for the devil."

  
Lucifer bursts into laughter, the sound echoing in the empty club.

  
"You're sitting right in front of the devil, luv. And what could you have possibly done to need protection from me?"

  
You ignore the devil comment, trying to put your words together without sounding crazier than him. Of course, you had to go and say the dumbest thing possible.

  
"You're not the Devil. You're too... _human_."

  
The smile drops from his face, and a deadly sharpness contours his features. "I'm not the Devil, huh?" His eyes flash Hellfire red, but somehow it doesn't hold the same danger for you that it did when the other Lucifer made himself known. Curiosity fills the now brown eyes. "You're not screaming. Do you not fear me?"

  
"How is this possible? There's a Devil in my reality, but now... now I'm here in this reality with a Devil too. But... you're so... _different_ from the other Lucifer. Is this your vessel? Or is this your true form? Do you have wings?" Well, now you've gone and done it. You've dumbfounded the devil. "I'm sorry. I'm, uh, I'm gonna go. Thanks? I guess?" Rising from the couch, you start to walk away but a warm hand clasps itself around your wrist.

  
You don't turn around, feeling Lucifer rising with the shift of his grip and again, have to look up to him.

  
"I don't even know your name."

  
"(Y/n) Winchester."

  
"Tell me, (Y/n), what is your desire?"

  
"My what?"

  
His face was a lot closer than expected, so when he jerks back, you do too.

  
"Interesting."

  
"Look, I don't know where I'm going from here, but I'd prefer it if I did it in the daylight. Humans are more terrifying than monsters sometimes."

  
"What about a favor?" he offers. "I help you out, give you a job, a place to rest your pretty little head and you owe me in return?"

  
You squint at him, knowing that owing someone else is never a good idea. But, what choice do you have?

  
"We... we don't seal this with a kiss, do we?"

  
"Only if you ask. Is that a yes?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Splendid!"

  
_What in the Hell have you gotten yourself into?_

  
As you follow Lucifer around his club like a lost puppy, he introduces you to the people that work for him and helps keep his club running like a well-oiled machine. Owing someone has never sat well with you, but what other choice did you have considering you were in this other reality with absolutely no one else? Your heart aches for Gabriel, and it's obvious to Lucifer that you're lost in your head with the glazed over look in your eyes.

  
"Need a drink, darling?" You look up at the proclaimed Devil, bleary-eyed and spacey. "I'll take that as a yes. Sit."

  
You do as he says, staring blankly at the shiny countertop as he pours the two of you a drink.

 

"Who is he?"

  
Refusing to answer, you take the drink and swallow it down in one go while shaking your head. Lucifer pours more of the amber liquid into the glass, but after seeing the way the light from the bar reflects in the whiskey, you no longer wanted it.

  
"I'm sorry, Lucifer for wasting your time. I... I can't do this."

  
Brushing your face with the back of your hand to wipe away a tear, you walk away and head straight out the doors. Bright LA sunlight assaults your vision but after blinking a few times, the dots fade away. There's nowhere to go, and no one you can go to but anywhere away from the unfortunately charming man and his damn club is best. There's no God to pray to here, no angels or Hell, even demons to contact.

  
You wander... and wander... and wander... until your feet can't take it anymore and you drop to your knees in the sand, facing the setting sun.

  
"(Y/n) Winchester?" A feminine voice has you jerking to the side, and a very serious face to the voice raises her brows at your startled appearance. "You're (Y/n), right?"

  
"Unfortunately."

  
"Lucifer's worried about you."

  
"Tell him not to. I'll find my own way around and my own way home."

  
Surprisingly, she sits down next to you in the sand and laughs softly.

  
"He said that you might say something like that and told me that if you did that I should arrest you and bring you back to Lux."

  
"Please don't. I don't need him lording over me. I don't want to owe him anything."

  
"What are you running from? I'm Chloe Decker by the way. I'm a detective for the LAPD."

  
_I really need to learn to hide my feelings better. My hunter skills are already getting rusty._

  
"Thanks for the nice cop interrogation, but really, I'm good. Just trying to find my way back home to my family."

 

"I can help."

  
You scoff, and stand up, brushing the sand from your butt. "You're friends with a man named after the Devil himself and you think you can help me? I'm sorry, Chloe. I gotta fly solo."

  
You turn around and walk straight into a solid chest.

  
"Told you she was stubborn, Detective."

  
"For the love of... ugh!"

  
"Point number two goes to me as well. She's running from a man."

  
You'd had enough and pushed Lucifer with all the anger, sorrow and brokenness you had built up inside, managing to make him stumble back a few feet.

  
"I'm not _running_ from a man! I'm trying to get _back_ to him! I just want to go home. Back to my brothers, back to our adopted dad. Back to him."

  
"Who's him?" Chloe asks.

  
"Gabriel," you breathe out, his name a broken whisper coming out of the most broken part of your heart.

  
Lucifer's entire body stiffens. "Right. Well, I've had a bit more experience getting people back where they need to be. I'll take it from here, Detective."

  
The fight has gone out of you, and you willingly let Lucifer walk with you arm in arm back to his car, waving Chloe off when she asks if you're okay with this.

  
It's a tense silent ride back to the club and you're actually grateful for it because you wouldn't be able to get anything out anyway without choking on the words lodged in your throat. You diligently follow Lucifer back into the club, partially regretting letting him drag you back here. Instead of stopping by the bar, Lucifer walks right by and continues on until you reach the elevator at the back of the club. Without needing to be told, you follow him into it, counting down the seconds until the doors open again.

  
When they finally do, you're mildly shocked at how well put together the obvious bachelor pad is but try to not let it show.

  
A long slender finger points to a black leather couch as the owner goes straight behind the bar and pours two drinks. But, no repeats of the amber liquid that sent you running before. Your gaze immediately lands on the massive book collection, and a small piece of you warms at how thrilled Sam would be to see them. Dean would love the bar and Cas would love the view. While Gabriel... well, he loves the party life and Lux would be perfect for him at the height of the night.

  
The clink of the glasses on the coffee table breaks you out of your happy bubble and reality comes crashing down. Well, one of them.

  
"I heard the name, luv. Now, what I'd like to know, is how you know one of my brothers. And clearly quite _intimately_ by the way you said it." Fire danced within Lucifer's eyes, but still, you didn't fear him. "Tell me _everything_."

  
"I was telling you the truth when we met earlier."

  
"I knew that already. I'm Lucifer Morningstar. I know when someone is lying to me."

  
"Remember, you asked for it." When Lucifer doesn't say anything, you mutter 'okay' under your breath before jumping in feet first. "You know my name. But, here in this reality? I'm sure I don't exist. Like my brothers. They're all actors on this side. We hunt monsters. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, you name it. We've killed it. And yes, that also includes demons, angels and even going a few rounds with the Devil himself. But, he's not like you. He has to take a vessel to walk the Earth and had to be freed from a cage for the big prize fight between him and Michael. The apocalypse has started in my world. You still with me?"

  
Lucifer nods, clearly intrigued.

  
"Right. So, what's this got to do with me and my brothers? Dean is the oldest, and Michael's vessel. The mighty sword. Sam? He's the youngest of the three of us and Lucifer's vessel. So where does that leave me? I can be used as a vessel too. Sam and Dean have already said no, and we have to say yes for the archangels to hitch a ride but the dicks with wings have their ways."

  
"And Gabriel? Where does he fit in?"

  
"I'm getting there."

  
"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

  
"We met Gabriel when he was posing as a Trickster, serving people their just desserts as he called them. I was left at the hotel, of course, because I'm a girl and their sister. So, I was paid a visit by said Trickster. I was instantly drawn to him and knew that he was one of the most powerful beings we had yet to deal with. Oh, he was all jokes and pomp, but I could see right through him. He was as lonely as I was. So, when Sam and Dean thought they killed him, we started sneaking around with each other. It was the best couple months of my life. The boys would go off hunting, we would have our fun. Go wherever we want, do whatever we want without the weight of the world on our shoulders. We could be free to be us.

  
You pause, and let out a heavy breath.

  
"Until Dean made his deal to bring Sam back, lived out his year, died, gave into torturing in Hell and came back, jump-starting the apocalypse which leads us to now. Gabriel and I had been honest with each other from the get go, except for the part where Gabriel had hidden who he really was. Sure, I knew his name and that he was powerful as Hell but I didn't know who he was. So, out came the dirty truth when Sam and Dean trapped his ass in holy oil. It, of course, put a strain on our relationship, and coming out to the boys _did not_ make it any better but we've made it through."

  
Lucifer purses his lips, staring into his glass while he ponders what you've told him so far. He raises his brows for you to continue, taking everything in stride.

  
"Until the other Devil got out and we found out the entire God-forsaken truth. So, to protect me, Sam, Dean and Dean's pet angel Castiel found a spell to send me away. And all I want is to go back where I belong. With him. Even if it means dying right along with my brothers and the man that I love trying to save a world who couldn't give a shit less about us."

  
"Sounds like you have quite the family."

  
"You could say that." You polish off your drink and eagerly refill it with the bottle of Tequila Lucifer has kindly provided. "So, anything else you want to know?"

  
You wait for him to respond and then he does the weirdest thing that you would've ever expected him to do. He folds his hands, closes his eyes and goes completely still. A few moments later, the painfully familiar sound of wings flapping enters the room and a man that could rival Sam for height and build appears.

  
"Ah, good brother, you weren't busy," Lucifer addresses the angel.

  
"Lucifer, I'm not here for your beck and call."

  
"Oh, but Amenadiel, you're going to want to meet her."

  
The self-righteous stare coming from the angel is recognizable because Cas still loves to throw it yours and your brothers' ways. You raise your gaze back at him and make yourself comfortable on the couch. John didn't raise a soft-shelled princess. No, he raised a steel backboned, demon killing, monster hunting warrior who doesn't take shit from anyone.

  
"Who are you?" he asks.

  
"This lovely young woman is from another reality, brother. With their own set of angels, demons and me. Is dear ol' dad absent on your end too?"

  
"You have no idea," you growl.

  
"So, why did you call me here, Lucifer? To brag about another innocent woman you've bedded?"

  
"No," Lucifer growls, his feathers clearly ruffled.

  
It was amusing at first but then it became insulting. You send a glare Lucifer's way and fold your arms across your chest, unintentionally pushing your breasts up and ultimately catching Lucifer's attention. A tiny smile plays at the edge of the Lucifer's mouth and it's obvious that you had made a wrong judgment call: Lucifer _is_ attracted to you.

  
"Tell him, luv. Tell him what you've told me."

  
So, you spill all the details of your life to Amenadiel, word for word what you told Lucifer. The disdain that he had for you at first was gone by the time that you were finished, replaced with fascination and curiosity.

  
"How is this possible?" he asks after a few minutes.

  
You shrug. "Beats me. My brothers were supposed to send me somewhere I'd be safe. Apparently, this reality is safe. Or whatever. I don't understand how since I've ended up with another devil. So, what does that make you?"

  
"An angel," Amenadiel replies flatly.

  
Giant gray wings burst out from his back, making the air rush around you. Your eyes grow wide at the sight. Sure, you'd seen the shadows of Castiel's and Gabriel's wings, and the charred remains of all the dead angel's but never like this. Lucifer laughs, breaking you out of your stupor.

  
"Your boyfriend is an archangel but you're looking at my brother like you've just seen dear ol' dad."

  
Rolling your eyes, you huff, "If I met God, I'd be punching him in the face."

  
"I like her," Lucifer laughs.

  
"In my world, angels can't bring their wings into existence. We only see their shadows and then their eyes light up with their angelic Grace. My angels have to have a human host in order to walk on Earth. Or as they say 'vessel'."

  
"Your angels are very strange."

  
"They're the least strange thing I've ever dealt with."

  
"In for a pound, are we?" Lucifer asks, his curiosity never ending. "You've clearly got my attention and I'm sure my brother here is feeling the same way."

  
"What else could you possibly want to know? I've told you my life story."

  
"Amenadiel here hasn't heard it and I'm sure he's dying to know."

  
"Ugh, fine."

  
So, you recite the entire thing back to Amenadiel, word for word, watching the angel's interest in you grow more and more with each thing you say. It's dark by the time you've answered all their questions and despite it only having been a day since you've arrived in this reality, you were exhausted and felt like you'd already been here for years. You're dozing off with your head braced against your hand as Lucifer asks you another question, and have to shake your head to fight off the sleepiness.

  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"

  
Amenadiel holds his hand up to stop his brother and shakes his head.

  
"Let her rest, Luci. She needs it."

  
"Right. I can't say I have much to offer-"

  
"The couch is fine," you interrupt him. "I've slept in worse places but definitely never with the Devil and his Angel brother in the same room. Sounds like a bad joke."

  
You scoot down and curl up on your side, keeping all limbs tucked in close to you. It's a bad habit you picked up as a kid, only relying on yourself for body heat despite your brothers always offering to share their beds with you. Even with Gabriel, you never fully sprawled out. Unless it was after a really good night of sex. Almost instantly you were asleep, another habit forced on you from John's rough upbringing. Amenadiel flew off soon after but Lucifer stayed in the other chair for a moment more, swirling the liquid in his glass around a few times with a curious look on his handsome face.

  
"You are the strangest creature, aren't you?"

  
It was then that you made the second hardest decision of your life. First was having to leave Gabriel without saying goodbye and now it was not opening your to know what kind of look Lucifer was giving you while asking that question. The rustle of fabric makes it obvious that he's getting up and going away, and part of you was half tempted to follow him and ask him what the hell he meant by that. Instead, you ignored it and curled up tighter. But your eyes shoot open when a blanket is draped over your body and a bare-chested Lucifer greets you.

  
"I knew you weren't asleep, love. You can't fool me."

  
You pull the blanket up to your chin, looking up with him with wide eyes. Trust was hard to come by, but there was something about Lucifer that made you realize that you could trust him. Which was dangerous. He couldn't sidetrack you from what was important and it was getting back to Gabriel that was your number one task.

  
"I'm not hanging around here forever, Lucifer. I have family to get back to."

  
The unspoken sentence of who else you had to get back to hangs in the air, dangling like a fish on a hook.

  
"We'll get you situated in the morning, my dear. Until then."

  
This time, you really did go to sleep after he left.

  
^^

  
The next morning Lucifer wakes you up with a tray full of fruits for breakfast, still shirtless with a sinful grin on his face. He was going to try and break down every wall possible, but for every one he does break, you'd just put another up. The fight to save the world from the other Lucifer and Michael, to get back to Gabriel and your brothers was all that you could focus on. Not some side fling with another Devil.

  
He provides you with clothes, a place to stay (his of course), and a job. You'd be screwed in this world without him, so you're polite and show gratitude any way you can. The job is easy enough to catch on to, and Lucifer's friend sets you up with identification and everything else that you could need until you got back home. _If_ you get back home.

  
Weeks go by like this until you've been there for a month, then two months and then three. You weren't spending much of your money, only using it for necessities, so it sat in your bank account and accumulated. The Detective tried getting you out with her, you and Mazikeen couldn't stand each other, and Amenadiel was always nothing but polite whenever you crossed paths. Lucifer had even suggested his shrink at one point, which you laughed at and then declined after apologizing. There was no sense in getting attached to anyone else here. Not when you knew, or hoped at least, that your brothers, Cas and Gabriel were working on a spell to bring you back.

  
That was until a blue-eyed Detective walked into Lux one night.

  
Detective Espinoza sat at the end of the bar, sipping every once in a while at the amber liquid in his glass. He'd noticed you as soon as he walked in, and made his way into your section as discreetly as possible, staying until the bartender had yelled for last call.

  
"It's closing time," you tell him, raising a brow and placing a hand on your hip.

  
"I'm waiting for Lucifer. I'm Dan. You are?"

  
"(Y/n)."

  
He makes a face, and it makes you pause enough to sit down next to him.

  
"That can't be good. What have you heard about me?"

  
"Only good things."

  
He laughs, and then you follow his laughter, nodding.

  
"So you mean that I'm the new girl that Lucifer's shacking up with that's made it a point to be antisocial?"

  
"Something like that. But, I know your type." You lean back, throwing your arms across the back of the couch and make a 'well, come on' gesture with your hand. "You don't want to get attached to anyone in case you have to leave. You're a people person, but have lost too many to trust for a real relationship anymore." You're stunned, to say the least, and can only stare blankly at him. "Should I keep going?"

  
You shake your head and then do the last thing you expected to do: you cry. Dan scoots over to you and brings your head down onto his shoulder, holding you and rubbing your back while you sob.

  
Lucifer comes out of the elevator, his head jerking up when he hears the sound echoing through the now quiet club. He pinpoints you and Dan on the couch and closes the distance quickly with his long legs.

  
"What did you do to her, Daniel?"

  
Dan shushes him and waves him away, but Lucifer only goes as far as the end of the couch. When your sobs quiet, and only the hiccups remain, you sit up and wipe away the tears. Part of you is horrified that Lucifer saw, but anymore, you didn't care.

  
"Thanks for calling me out on my bull shit, Dan."

  
"Anytime, kid."

  
Without saying anything else, you get up and walk away, ready to tuck yourself into bed. But, once you get up to the penthouse, you make a beeline for his liquor and open up a bottle before going over to his extensive book collection and picking one. You read, drink, read, and drink some more until the words blur and you can't tell them apart anymore.

  
When the bottle is pulled from your hand, you look up, bleary-eyed at the dark haired angel that's taken it from you.

  
"That's enough, love. You're only going to feel terrible in the morning."

  
"Let me. It's the only thing I can feel right now."

  
Lucifer looks at the bottle, then hands it back to you before sitting down beside you on the couch.

  
"I'd tell you to not give up hope on getting back to your family, but I'm a selfish man so I won't because it would take you away from here."

 

"You mean it would take me away from you."

  
Lucifer smiles a truly genuine smile and nods his head. We drink in peaceful silence, with the exception of the LA traffic below us, until the contents of the bottle are gone. You cock your head sideways and look at the Devil out of the corner of your eye with the moonlight shining down on him. He was ruggedly handsome, with the mischievous gleam always in his eyes that makes him more human than anyone supernatural that you've ever met. Maybe this reality switch is permanent and you should take advantage of the life you've been given.

  
If Lucifer reacts badly to the response of your train of thought, you had enough money to leave. So, here goes nothing.

  
You scoot closer to Lucifer, to which he turns a curious stare your way, and lift your mouth to his, hesitating the space of a breath away. His lips are parted slightly, waiting for you to make the next move, his breath fanning lightly onto yours. With the liquid courage running through your veins, you press your lips to his, completing the connection.   
Lucifer's lips are soft, and it was clear that he knew what he was doing once he took control. He turned his body to face you, and slowly lowered you down until your back touched the cushions. He wasn't forceful, or dominant like you'd thought he'd be with the air that carries himself with, but gentle and responsive to every move you make. When you drop a leg to the floor, he slots himself between your legs, putting most of his weight into his hips as you both lay there. You press your pelvis up to his, and in return, he groans, grinding back against you. Letting go and losing control is easy, and you find yourself sinking your fingers into his silky hair while opening your mouth. He growls, slipping his tongue in to tangle with yours. Where the Devil tasted spicy and exotic, Gabriel was always sweet. And that was the difference you needed to pull yourself away.   
Immediately, Lucifer was off you, his hair a mess, eyes wild and panting heavily.

  
"I'm sorry," you croak and bolt for the elevator.

  
Lucifer doesn't follow, giving you your space, but as soon as the doors close, you take out your phone and call Dan. He answers on the first ring.

  
_"(Y/n)? What's wrong?"_

  
"Can you come get me from Lux? I... I need away from here."

  
There's shuffling in the background like he was putting on clothes, and then a door closing can be heard.

  
_"I'll be there in a few minutes. It's late. Don't go outside. I'll let you know when I'm there."_

  
"Okay."

  
You hang up the phone and exit out to the club, taking a seat at the bar. Thankfully, Maze isn't anywhere nearby to pick fun at your misery while you wait for Dan. She didn't believe your story for a minute, but the comment that she made about you smelling like Hell has stuck with you since she said it. How could you smell like Hell? You've never been. But, dear ol' dad and Dean have so maybe being around Dean so much has literally rubbed it off on you.

  
A ping from your phone alerts you to Dan's arrival, and you're out the door in seconds, climbing into Dan's car. With one look from him, you're bursting into tears. He doesn't say anything as he pulls away from Lux, but with a glance at the rearview mirror, he sees Lucifer step outside, watching him drive you away. Nothing is said on the way to Dan's place thankfully, giving you time to collect your thoughts.

  
Once inside, Dan gives you a glass of water with half a smile.

  
"I can smell the liquor on your breath."

  
"Thanks."

  
You down it, washing away the alcohol but mostly the taste of Lucifer. It starts clearing your head, making everything easier to process.

  
"So, what happened?"

  
"Got drunk, figured what the hell, kissed him, he kissed me back and it was just... wrong. I'll be alone the rest of my life here because none of them can compare to Gabriel."

  
"Boyfriend?"

  
You nod.

  
"Where are they?"

  
"Somewhere I can never return." He goes to ask another question, but you shake your head. "I'll answer everything in a couple of hours, Dan but my head is already starting to hurt. Can I crash here tonight?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Thanks."

  
Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, you curl up and close your eyes, wishing you were back home with Sam, Dean, and Gabriel. Hell, you were even beginning to miss Cas and his strange ways.

  
Dan is gone by the time you wake up, leaving behind a tall glass of water and some pills to help with the hangover. You down it all, and check your phone for messages. There's nothing and despite how it hurts, you're not surprised. You text the head bartender, telling him that you need the night off. He responds quickly, and you relax about not having to face Lucifer quite yet. For today at least. Tomorrow is a different story.

  
After taking a shower, you call for a cab to go buy some new clothes. It was childish avoiding Lucifer like this since you were the one that started it all, but you needed the space away from him.

  
^^

  
_Gabriel paces as Sam and Dean go over the ingredients one more time, with Castiel by their side. He was getting impatient about getting back to his girl, fearing that she might not even be alive when they get wherever she is._

  
_"Are you sure that this is everything?" Dean asks, glancing at Gabriel before switching to Cas._

  
_"Yes," Cas replies, his gravelly tone completely serious._

  
_"Then what are we waiting for?" Gabriel snaps. "She's your sister. Why is it taking so damn long?"_

  
_With the signature Winchester bitch face, Sam lights a match and drops it into the bowl of ingredients. A bright light starts flooding the shack they're holed up in and they disappear when it's gone._

  
^^

  
You stayed away from Lux and Lucifer for a week, holding yourself up in Dan's apartment with the Detective. He tried talking you out of it at first, but when you started making home cooked meals for him, especially waffles first thing in the morning, he quickly shut up and stopped giving you crap. Something was brewing on the horizon however and it's then that you decided that you needed to go back to Lux.

  
"Call me if you need anything," Dan had said when he dropped you off.

  
You gave him a hug that felt like goodbye and walked back into the club without looking back.

  
Lux is packed, allowing you to glide through the crowds with your bag slung over your shoulder with ease, unnoticed. Or so you thought. Maze spots you immediately, whistling for Lucifer and nodding to you with a jut of her chin in your direction. You make it into the elevator before Lucifer catches up with you, and start jamming things into your bag. You've only just zipped it up when the doors ding open, and the clip of his shoes get closer to you with each step.

  
"(Y/n), wait please." The gentle way he pleads with you is the only reason you bother to look at him. "Please."

  
You hesitate, and it's all the time he needs to cross the floor, cup your face and pull you in for another kiss, uncaring about your bag between the two of you. You'd melt into a puddle if this was any other situation, but you needed to get away and fast before you can't take anything back.

  
Something in the background makes the hair on the back of your neck rise, and Lucifer quickly drops his hands. You turn around and feel your heart plummet. Sam, Dean, and Cas stand a few feet away and when they part, Gabriel walks between them.

  
"Hey, sugar. Goin' somewhere?"

  
You drop your bag and sprint to him, leaping over the coffee table in your way and slam your body against his, your mouths immediately seeking each other. Gabriel kisses you as if you were the sweet thing on Earth, only letting go when you're gasping for air. He brushes the tears away with his thumbs and then puts you behind his back where your brothers sandwich you in a hug between them.

  
"Mind telling me why you had your hands on her?" Gabriel snarls at Lucifer.

  
"(Y/n) is a beautiful woman. Had to know what it was like to have her just once. Curiosities and all that."

  
Amenadiel lands in a loud 'whoosh' his soot gray wings flared out to the sides defensively.

  
"Angels?" Dean scoffs. "There's freaking angels here too?"

  
"Not just angels, mate," Lucifer corrects, his irises flaring bright red. "But the Devil too."

  
Angel blades drop from all four sleeves, and you jump between your family and Lucifer's.

  
"They're not like the ones in our world," you explain quickly. "They don't need vessels. That's really them. And Lucifer," you toss a look behind you, meeting dark brown eyes, "he's nothing like the one we're dealing with. This place is his. There's no Michael here. No apocalypse around the corner. No monsters. Just Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze. She's a demon. But again, nothing like the ones we deal with back home. Okay? Put the blades away."

  
None of them look convinced, and the tension escalates enough that Cas steps in front of Sam and Dean to stand next to Gabriel. They raise their heads with defiance in their eyes and the most amazing thing happens: their wings pop out from their backs, spreading proudly behind them.

  
Cas's are midnight black with blue and purple hues that emerge every time they twitch, reflecting the city lights that are high enough to reach the penthouse.  
But, Gabriel's, oh, his are something to behold. Three pairs of brilliant golden plumes completely obscure Sam and Dean from view. The flutter every once in a while, shimmering as if they hold the light of the sun within them. Even Amenadiel looks impressed.

  
"Gabriel," you say slowly, walking toward him with your hands up in front of you, "I've been here for three months, and Lucifer has never done anything to put me in harm's way or even threatened to hurt me. Neither has Amenadiel or Maze. Lucifer opened up his home to me, gave me a job, helped me create a life here while I waited for you guys to come for me. Hell, I gave up hope that it was even going to happen because it took so long. So, please, trust me if you don't trust them. I love you," you whisper, reaching behind him and stroking a large feather.

  
His whiskey eyes close for a moment, and when they open, they're filled with the tenderness you've come to know and love.

  
"I love you too, cupcake."

  
Cas relaxes as soon as Gabriel does, and everyone puts away their blades.

  
"We're running out of time to return," Sam speaks up, urgency in his voice.

  
"We don't have to leave," you reply. "There are no monsters here. We can live normal lives. We won't have to hunt anymore."

  
It's more than tempting for Sam, and you can see the war in Dean's eyes as he considers it. But, being the soldier that dad created him to be, he shakes his head no.

  
"It's time to go, sis. You comin?"

  
Gabriel holds his hand out and without a moments thought, you take it, sealing your fate. You step back into the semi-circle that your strange little family has formed, and meet Lucifer's eyes.

  
"Thank you," you tell him.

  
"Until we meet again, love."

  
Then, with a flash, you and your family are gone.

  
Lucifer and Amenadiel stand there for a moment more, staring at the spot you just were.

  
"She was something else, wasn't she brother?"

  
"Yes, Luci, she was."

  
And then Amenadiel leaves him too. Lucifer walks to his piano, his fingers hovering over the keys before dropping them to his lap. He didn't have the heart to play. The elevator arrives, and he calls out, "I'm not in the mood for company right now, Maze."

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," a new voice replies, "I was told you'd be up here." Lucifer swivels around on the bench, meeting the eyes of your doppelganger standing next to the bar. "You're Lucifer Morningstar right?"

  
"I am," he purrs, rising to his full height and gracefully crosses the room. He gives her his best smile and leans down low until he can look into her eyes. "Tell me, love, what do you truly desire?"

  
^^

  
Despite losing out on the chance to leave this world behind you and start anew with your brothers and the angels, you were happy to be back home. It may not be the roof of a house over your head or four walls, but four wheels and a steel frame is the closest thing you and the boys have ever had to a real home anyway. Wherever you were, as long as your brothers, Gabriel and Cas were with you and you were riding in Baby along the back roads, singing at the top of your lungs to Dean's music, you were home.

  
But, that was going to have to wait.

  
"Sorry we sent you away, kid," Dean apologizes. "We thought it was for the best."

  
"It's fine. I'm back now, right?"

  
"Yeah, about that," Sam begins. "We came up with a plan that might make you happier than the last one."

  
"Well, spit it out then Sammy, the world isn't going to last forever."

  
"Witness protection."

  
"Huh?"

  
"What he means, cupcake is that you and I are going to go far away. Far away enough that Lucifer won't be able to get to you and neither can any of the angels or demons that are sent to look for us until all this blows over."

  
It sounds like a dream come true. "But what about you guys?"

  
"We're the Winchester's remember?" Dean laughs. "Not the losechesters."

  
You and Sam both groan, while Dean laughs harder.

  
"The moment this is all over, we're coming back," you promise, throwing your arms around Dean's neck. "I love you guys so much," you tell Sam.

  
"We love you too."

  
You and Cas exchange an awkward hug. "Take care of them for me, okay?"

  
"I will do the best that I can."

  
You take your place next to Gabriel's side and link your fingers through his, smiling at your brothers.

  
"Ready to start our next adventure, cupcake?"

  
"As I'll ever be, feathers. Catch you on the flip side, boys."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna drop me a dm, here are my twitter and tumblr names:
> 
> Bristow93: Twitter  
> Gabrielsgumdropgirl: Tumblr


End file.
